Payback
by SimpleMistake44
Summary: "Who is that guy?" I said referring to the stranger with Serena. He had an unevenly shaven head, awkwardly colored scarf, and sideburns that were far too long. - Season 1 AU: Blair decides to seek her revenge in a different way, but does her plan backfire unexpectedly. Dan/Blair.


**Hi all! I am terrible at updates and I know….but this was sitting on my computer and has been for months so I felt like it needed to be put on here.**

**I love Dan and Blair together and I love AU's set in early seasons so I combined the two.**

**I don't have a beta, so if there is some punctuation messed up or something I am sorry. I could really use a beta though if someone is interested!**

**I don't own Gossip Girl or Dair.**

* * *

"Bass," I said quietly feeling him breathe against the back of my neck. My hair was moving with each exhale. The feeling alone kept my anger at the surface.

He and I watched the cab zoom off and disappear amongst the lights of the big city and I turned around to face his sleazy expression.

"Yes?"

"Who is that guy?" I said referring to the stranger with Serena. He had an unevenly shaven head, awkwardly colored scarf, and sideburns that were far too long.

"I don't know, but he deserves to be taught a lesson." Chuck seethed wiping the blood from under his nose. "Him and that sister of his,"

"I think I have an idea," I replied with my sweet tone underlined with venom. I tried to run thousands of schemes and mind games through my head, but only one stuck out.

"Care to share Waldorf?" he said whipping a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket, lighting it up, and taking a hit. I focused on soft glow on the end of the cigarette and the silhouette of Nate wandering down the street until he became a speck in the distance. I sighed with affliction.

"I think that she took something of mine," I swiped the cigarette from his mouth and took a small puff. "And now it is my turn."

I left him and the puzzled expression that swept across his face suspended there in awe.

* * *

"His name is Daniel Humphrey, he lives in Brooklyn with his sister and father, and he has attempted to publish his short stories to the New Yorker." Chuck said flipping through multiple photos of Dan with his sister on the sidewalk, Dan with his father hanging up flyers, Dan sitting at a table scribbling stuff in a notebook.

"Well, you are thorough," I continued. "Depraved, but thorough."

"I appreciate the compliment."

"Don't get used to it." I said flipping through the photos. He looked so innocent and so happy. What would he possibly see in Serena? She was so emotionally damaged.

"So what are you going to do with the information I got for you?" Chuck said raising an eyebrow and drinking the rest of his scotch.

"Seduce Dan Humphrey." I stood from the barstool and laid a twenty-dollar bill in my wake.

* * *

I stood at the big door. I hoped that the address was right and that Chuck didn't trick me into going to some coke whores apartment. The hallways smelled weird and the shoes I was wearing weren't enough. I felt like I needed to be wearing three layers of socks and even then I would probably contract something. I looked down at my phone at the address and back up to the door and settled on the idea that it was right. I looked down at my outfit and settled on something modest. A pink floral dress with simple flats and my hair was curled to perfection, flowing down my back and shoulders.

I graced my sour expression with a smile and knocked lightly, like I was some little girl who couldn't make much of a sound.

"I'll get it." A male voice said shuffling on the other side. The door flung open and Rufus Humphrey, Dan's father stood staring. I had spent the ride to Brooklyn studying the photos of his family.

"May I help you?" he said quizzically. He wore what I assumed most simpletons do. A black tee shirt, probably the kind you get in a variety pack at the drug store and jeans that should have been retired in the eighty's.

"Yes, I am Blair Waldorf. I am here to see Jenny." I smiled widely. My hands clasped in front of me like I was praying, I felt like it made me look pious and Godly.

"Okay, come on in," He said moving out of the way with a shrug. "Jenny, come here." He yelled through the loft, his neighbors could have probably heard him.

I stepped in and the first thing I noticed was the overwhelming smell of waffles. I hadn't eaten breakfast yet and my mouth was beginning to salivate with thoughts of maple syrup. I walked in further and placed myself on a barstool.

"Blair?" a squeaky voice from behind me said and I turned to see a young girl with giant eyes and a hopeful grin.

"Hi Jenny,"

"What are you doing here?" she shook her head. "I mean it's such a surprise that you're here..." she paused. "In Brooklyn."

"It does seem uncharacteristic of me, but I came to check up on you."

"Me? Why?" Jenny said sitting at the stool directly beside me.

"I know what happened with Chuck," Jenny stared at me and gasped. "but don't worry Little J, he likes to brag about his conquests not his victims. You are safe…at least for the time being."

"Good." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"You going to show me around?" I said raising an eyebrow and she bounced off the stool anxiously.

"Of course!" she pointed at each place. "Kitchen, Living room," she walked and I followed aloofly, keeping my distance as if I was mildly interested. "My dad's room, my room, and my brother's room."

I walked through her room and stood still for a moment. It was small, and the vibrant colors on the wall were giving me a migraine.

"Is that a garage door?" I pointed to the divider and she nodded sitting on the end of her bed.

"Yep,"

"Jenny, can I talk to you for a minute…" The garage door whipped open and Dan Humphrey stood in a pair of plaid pajama pants and gray tee shirt. "And I didn't realize you had company."

"Dan this is Blair Waldorf, Blair this is Dan Humphrey." Jenny gestured to him and then to me. I walked over to him and stuck my hand out. He looked down at my hand then back at me and squinted his eyes.

"It's rude to not shake a ladies hand." I kept my hand out unmoved and he grabbed it swiftly, shaking it up and down fervently.

"Sorry," he said pulling his hand away slowly and crossing his arms in front of him.

"It's fine."

"Blair was just here to check up on me, she was just making sure I was okay after last night." Jenny said clarifying. If I saw Dan Humphrey or any Humphrey in my penthouse unexpectedly, I sure as hell would want to know why they were there too.

"Oh, well that's really nice." He said looking at me with a small smile perched on his lips. This whole seducing thing may be easier than I thought.

"The least I could do. Chuck Bass should learn that no means no, but I think it isn't in his vocabulary." I said and he laughed slightly. Somewhat forced, but I took it.

Dan stared at me for a good minute, his deep brown eyes attempting to peer into me. I could tell he was already trying to figure me out. He was a stupid aspiring writer after all.

"I better be going," I said looking from Dan to Jenny and walking anxiously out of the room. I made it to the living room before Dan yelled for me.

" Stay waffles for you?" he shuffled the words around and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked tilting my head at him, and he laughed.

"You want to stay for waffles?" he corrected it and I thought for a moment. It may have smelled good, but there is no way I was going to be consuming that many calories especially with the Humphrey's.

"That's nice of you, but I should be getting home." I smiled brightly and continued. "It was really nice meeting you though, Dan."

"You to, and thanks for checking up on Jenny." I nodded in response to him and left without another word.

* * *

I arrived home and decided that I needed to quickly change for the brunch. I hadn't talked to Nate or anyone for that matter. Serena had called a few times and left a voicemail. I deleted it the moment it popped up on my phone. I made my way up the staircase and into my room.

"Blair," Serena was sitting on my bed waiting for me. "I have been waiting for you for over an hour." She stood from the bed and I forced a smile on my face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Its Sunday. I brought Audrey and croissants." She held up the movie and brown bag full of pastries.

"I must have missed the part where I invited you over."

"You didn't. I figured you were still asleep and I would surprise you." Serena said. "Where were you?"

"I already have one overbearing mother, I don't need two." I said blatantly. She stared in shock.

"I thought we were good?" she gesturing her hands back and forth between the two of us.

"We were, before I found out you have sex with my boyfriend." I went into my closet and pulled out the dress I planned to wear.

"He told you…"

"After months of you both lying to me, I think his conscious finally got to him. What about yours? Or are you too stupid to even have one?" I said rolling my eyes.

"That is unnecessary."

"Honesty?" I said slipping the dress off and putting a white one on. I zipped it up quickly and stepped in front of a mirror. Ignoring her incredulous expression.

"I guess I better go." Serena got up and turned back to me. "I hope one day you can forgive me."

"That day isn't today Serena." I smiled and walked into my bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

"You look beautiful Blair" Nate kissed my cheek and I looped my arm through his and gave him a skeptical look.

"Thanks honey," I replied stepping in the ballroom where the brunch was being held. A table near the big windows held our nametags and I felt like today was progression. I charmed Dan Humphrey. I cemented my status with Serena. I still have Nate.

"To Us!" Chuck said raising his glass of mimosa and I smiled and raised mine to. Nate followed.

"To—" I began to repeat but I saw my progression of the day suddenly dissipate. Dan and Serena stood in the large doorway to the ballroom and stare at my table ruefully. I suddenly felt the champagne and orange juice come up in the back of my throat.

"Oh no." I said rolling my eyes and Chuck looked at me speechless.

"This just got a little interesting." Chuck uttered while Nate stared impetuously at Serena.

**…tbc**

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and will give me some momentum to update!**


End file.
